Hive Exclusives
In Aliens vs Predator and Aliens: Colonial Marines, the Hive knows many glitches and battle tactics, as well as advanced moves of its own. Most of these were introduced by other Hive players to the Matriarch. The Matriarch then shows other Hive members these glitches and battle tactics. These tactics and glitches are shown during the Hive activities Training and Hive Tours. Introducing new ideas, tactics, and glitches is the third method of ranking up in the Five Methods (see "Ranks"). All of these tacitcs, moves, and glitches the Hive knows have been summed up into one phrase: the Hive's Exclusives. All of these tactics and glitches have been named. Now, not all AvP and ACM players call all of the glitches they know the same as the Hive, but perhaps they do. This means this page is useful to all players, members or outsiders. The Hive's Executive Idealist mad_hatter_968 has introduced some moves and tactcis of his own. The Executive Glitcher monsterjaws has introduced the most new glitches to the Hive than any other player. The Executive Hacker xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx (The_Hunters_Ares) has also introduced new glitches and hacks to the Matriarch. These executives have helped make the list of tactics and glitches that make up the Hive's Exclusives. There is one ultimate tactic the Hive has, and this is called the Matriarch tactic. This tactic is really a makeup of all the smaller tactics the Matriarch uses, so this tactic is really an entire elite fighting style. This tactic may change with a new Matriarch. AvP: Glitches This list is one that is made up of all the known hacks and glitches in the Hive clan. Many players together have created and found these errors in the Aliens vs Predator videogame. These are: *Building glitch *Predator Building glitch *Crate glitch *Flying glitch *Instakill glitch *Elevator Jump glitch *Through-the-Wall glitch *Mental Xeno glitch *Tree glitch *Invisible Mine glitch *Disconnector glitch *Invisible Grab glitch *Double Kill glitch *Zombie glitch *Respawn glitch *Plasma Annihilator glitch *Alien Scope glitch *Secret Spot glitch *Flashback glitch *Overkill glitch *Double Plasma glitch *Triple Plasma glitch *Fake-true Heavy glitch *Predalien glitch (*legendary, hacker required) *Smartdisc Invulnerability glitch *Step-up glitch *Marine Death Building glitch *Climbing glitch *Roof glitch *Floating glitch *Quick Charge glitch *Quick Bite glitch *Launch glitch *Ghost glitch *Weaposwap Predator Fast Heavy glitch *Predator Distance Heavy glitch *Double Grab glitch *Double Light glitch *Heavy Superjump Invisibility glitch *Zipline glitch AvP: Tactics This large list comprises of all the moves and tactics Hive members have made and used in battle: *Jump tactic *Hop tactic *Back-and-Forth tactic *Sidesplitter tactic *Heavy Jump tactic *Turn tactic *360 tactic *Stealth tactic *Fake Heavy tactic *Double Heavy tactic *Defensive tactic *Rage tactic *Wall Circle tactic *Continuous tactic *Suicide Bomber tactic *Up Close tactic *Slidedown tactic *Lockon tactic *Flytrap tactic *Lag tactic *Dodge tactic *Analysis tactic *Wall-to-Wall tactic *Coccoon Block tactic *Simple Grab tactic *Ghost tactic *Trap tactic *Doubleteaming tactic *Polyteaming tactic *Puppyguard tactic (*Hive games only) *Grouping tactic (*Hive games only) *Backup Dodge Heavy tactic *Spinning Heavy tactic *Knockdown Avoidance tactic *Run and Confuse tactic *Shadow tactic *Xenopower tactic *Blocking and Boxing tactic *Matriarch tactic (*ultimate) ACM: Glitches So far, the Hive has found no real glitches in Aliens: Colonial Marines. Some will eventually be found. ACM: Tactics This is the list of all the moves and tactics Hive members have found in Aliens: Colonial Marines: *Vent tactic *Superescape tactic *Matriarch tactic (*ultimate)